*So Far Away*
by suicide possom
Summary: The two shared an undescribable day, but she was left with a crushed heart and pain to the pride. He tries to help her, but at moments like this he feels so distant from her, he's unsure what to do./// My first AU, Song Fic and it's 1xR!! R/R=^_^= arigato
1. Fate Taking Its Coarse

Untitled **__**

*So Far Away*

By: (*Areida Tokyo

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing _or_ the characters, they are strickly owned by Sunrise and Bandai corporations. I also don't own the song _'So Far Away'_, it belongs to this kick ass band called: Stabbing Westward! *^_~*

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

_Author's Note:_ Everyone's 16 and this _is_ my _first_ song, lime, and AU fic., so please be nice. **WARNING:** This _is_ a REAL LONG SONG FIC! sorry it's REAL lengthy! *-_-*;; Also **NO FLAMING** and in this fictional story no other Gundam boy is mention, i apologies, but this is a strick 1XR fic.; all the way. Like always **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! =^_^=**

_Dedication:_ This is for _Ley_ who tought me to not _only_ write for the ammusment of the FFN communty and readers, but also for me. To write for my enjoyment also, thanx a lot Ley you helped me to continue writting*^_^*!!!

(*(*(*(*

Thick, long, chocolate bangs hung over his Persian Blue eyes, only allowing fractures of the breath taking scene before him to be seen. He heaved a rough sigh and removed the dry hair from his eyes.

He stood by his family as they watched their history burn down. It was pure choas, people yelling back and forth, firemen and women dragging long, grey like trunks towards the _only_ haunt he knew and lived in; trying to calm down the outradge flames, but it was already too late to tame its strength and power.

Heero's sister, Alisa who was 13-years-old, tried her most hardest to fight the tears that welmed inside of her. Heero gently wraped one arm around the small body of his sister, letting her head rest on his chest while he comferted her. _Everything_ they knew, loved, owend, and remembered now was a pile of soon-to-be ashes. "How did this happened?" Heero's dad questioned outloud and more to himself than the family. Mr. Yuy walked toward the nearest fireman and asked the same question from before.

"We have..." Was the only two words that exscaped the man's mouth. The answer just hung there, never really completed. There was a sudden CRASH and WOSH. The house couldn't hold the weight of gravity no longer, it began to colaspe inward. The fire's hot, flamy arms reached upward, to the dark, summer night sky. Foarming a golden glow around its surrounding's. Black clouds began to gather from above, but it was too dark to see if a stoarm was constructiong and if it will arrive at _any_ moment. Heero watched the fireman that was talking to his father, run off to his co-workers and then yelling, "We need back up NOW!"

It was such a dry, hot summer in the country. Anything could have started these _mad_ flames. Heero watched siently as the flames grew and threatend to kill _anyone_ and _anything_ in its path. He watched the fire department work fast and hard, moving the vernable neighbor's out of _their_ homes, and controlling the spewing sparks. Heero observed the angry clouds above grow. A strong, hot gust flew by, feeding the fire as it came.

Than, quiet as a tiger stocking its prey, a low roar developed siently near by. Another strong breeze rushed threw, but with it was the sweet smell of rain. YES! It _was_ a storm and its force flourished. Heero and everyone around him prayed for the heaves above to open up and stop this insanity.

_CLASH!_

A sudden yellow streak ran across the dark navy blue, night sky. A seconed later the loud rumble of the thunder soon followed the lightning. Everyone (except the fire department) looked upward, as if they _just_ saw some sort of phenomenon. It started light and easy, but once the seconed lightning and thunder crash and rumbled ; the rain fell down faster, bigger, and harder. It _must_ have been months since the last rain shower fell. That could be another reason the house caught on fire. There was a drought happening and EVERYTHING was dry and crisp as a dead leaf.

Everyone cheered (except the Yuy family, they watched the fire hiss in pain as it was being put out by the hoses and the shed tears of the navy sky) and yelled with pure joy. The same fireman that was talking with Mr.Yuy, came back to discuss some issues to Heero's father. "Do you have _any_ family near by?" He asked in a monetone voice as he wiped sweat and ash off his forehead.

"No, not very close at all." Answered Mr.Yuy. Right than, after Heero's dad replyed, a white, 99' model, town and country, minnie van pulled infront of the wet, dumbfounded Yuy family. Since the long, black, rubbery sticks whiped back and forth, whipping the un-wanted saturated crystals off the window; it was quite diffacult to see the driver of the car. But they had no need to see the misterious person, once they spoke Mr. and Mrs. Yuy emetly smilled; the two _knew_ the voice! And it said, "Oh my Tenshi, is this _your_ house?!?!" It questioned, Mr. and Mrs. Yuy nodded. "Well why don't you stay over night at MY house. Mr. Darlian is out of town for another buissness trip. Unless you have another place to lodge."

"That would be wonderful, but we don't want to be a bother." Said Mrs.Yuy.

"Oh god no! I would _love_ the company of you guys. It's ok, really! Now hurry up before you get sick. It's raining extremly hard." So without another word, the soaken Yuy family climed in and they were off.

Alisa asked (on the way to Safeway) if she could stay at her best friend's house. "Is that ok Kate?" Asked Mrs.Yuy.

"It's ok with me, but we got to hurry. It's starting to really come down."

By the time they were done with the grocies and dropping off Alisa, that's when the storm discontinued, for now.

"Sorry, I guess there really was no reason to rush you." Said Mrs.Darlian as she opened the door of the two-story house.

"It's ok, do you need any help with the cooking?!" Offered Mrs.Yuy.

"That would be cool. Now let's see, what room's should you guys stay in?!?! Tenshi and Sayaka can have the guest room. That's across mine, down the hall." Said Mrs.Darlian as she pointed her finger down the pitched black hallway. "And Heero, you can sleep on the coutch up or downstair's. I would prefer the downstair's. it's mucher bigger and softer."

"Thank you _very_ much Kate. How ever could we repay you?!?!" Asked Mrs.Yuy in a gental, thankful tone.

"Stay alive." Mrs.Darlain answered sarcastically. "Anyways this is what friends are for." Once everyone was settled AND dinner was ready, they began to eat.

"Where's Relena?!?!" Asked Mr.Yuy.

_'Relena, I haven't heared that name for a *long* time nore have I seen her that much.'_ Thought Heero as his family and Relena's mom chattered away.

***Each night I feel the distance that has grown between us**

**Open up as lonely as the space between the stars...***

"She's working agian. She works at _'Vets For Less'_, it's a real challenge, something she's _not_ afraid to do. She enjoy's helping the animals, but for the last two day or three days she's only had the total of three hours of sleep. I'm a little worried, but she's _too_ determine to help. Which means she wont listen to me." Mrs. Darlian answered.

"Why is she working so hard?!?!" Asked Mr.Yuy.

"There's some dangerous animal disease spreeding around and the Main Vetranarian, Lillia, sometimes gives her home phone number to the patients with the worse condition's, so if some pet is _real_ sick than the owner can call. Relena's has even gone far as volunteer to take some of the indurged pets home, so the sick onces can stay at the animal hospital. Also, the place is so packed this season, that's another reason Relena's tacking them home. Both girls have devoted their lives to animals and nature." Explained Mrs.Darlian as she began to pick up after dinner.

_'That's Relena for you. Too stubbern to give up, good, but we've been too busy to spend some time with eachother. And that new boyfriend seems a little...cruel and protective. Not allowing me and the other boys near her. What has she put herself into now?!? What happened to our friendship?!?! I wish there's a way to get you out of this situation you've put your self into! *Why* wont you let me help!?!!?'_ Heero asked himself.

***I wish I could find a way**

****

To smash my fist right through these walls

**Of ugliness and emptiness and gently touch your face.***

Heero offered to finish cleaning as Mrs.Darlian took his parents to their insurance company. Which wasn't very near by at _all_. It would at most take a day to get there and back.

"That means we'll be gone for the night, since we're going to the city. Mrs.Darlian is kind enought not making you come and she trusts _you_. So be good son!" Instructed Mr.Yuy.

"Goodbye sweetie." Mrs.Yuy said as she kissed his cheeck.

"Bye mom and dad."

"Relena might be home in awhile. I tried to leave a message at her building, but no one was there. You could be in bed by the time she arrives, she probably will be too pooped out to even notice I'm gone and your _here_. Do as you wish, I trust you." Mrs. Darlian said as she searched her purse for the set of un-countable amount of keys, all hooked onto a single loop. Making a noise, as if she had loads of loose change in her handbag.

"Ok, bye and **arigato** for your hospitality." Said Heero politely.

By the time the large, metal bug like machine dissapered over the road horizen; the clouds began to darken once more and the a secound sheet of tears fell upon the soaken earth. The smell of rain became even more distinctive. Lightning brighten up the land everytime it strucked and the thunder shoock the earth everytime it boomed. This was devently a _wild_ and _DANGEROUS_ storm, it had botled up it's anger long enough and decided that the time was _perfect_ to show it's ugly face. It also presented a sign of _not_ ending.

As the storm continued to scream outside of the Darlian's house, inside it was calm and quiet as if you were in the middle of no where. Heero eventually finished the dishes and cleaning the kitchen, once he was done he went and took a seat in this BIG, soft, red, velvet chair. Ohhh how comfertable if felt to rest in after such a undescribable evening. Heero let out a long sigh and began to read _Harry Potter_; his friends, plus Relena, keept telling him how good it was and that he might enjoy it if he gave it a chance. I guess he never really had the spear time to read it or any book, he's been so preoccupide with life, school, and trying to tell Relena that Adam (her boyfriend) wasn't good enough for her and that maybe she was making a...mistake; without pissing the hell out of dark honey haired tomboy and lossing the most treasured friendship he had with a girl AND she's not your every day kind of _girl_. So, it was actually the right time to read, he had nothing better to do. He would keep on reading until Relena came home.

As the time flew by (which Heero didn't notice), once in awhile the lights would flicker and threaten to go out at any moment. Another flash of resplendent light from the angrey sky filled the room with it's bright glow. Tit-tat, tit-tat, tit-tat of the rain hitting the roof and windows were the only sound that could be heared, besides ticking of the hand-clock and the pages of Heero's book being flipped.

By the time Heero finally looked at the clock hanging over some family photo's, he was already done with the third book. He's always been a fast reader, never really occured to him that he had all the _time_ in the world to read. _'How late is it?'_ Heero asked himself. It was already tweenty minuets past ten. _'I guess there's no reason to continue watting. You *never* know what she's up to, Lena don't over do it.'_ Thought Heero wordily. 

Right when Heero thought his last words, the lambency of a car headlights fell from the cieling to the wall. For awhile the lights _just_ sat there, never moving or turning off. It obveously was Relena, so Heero closed the hardcover story and stood by the half wall, waiting.

Time passed on and it _must_ have been five minuets since the car lights were off. Heero rubbed his muscelar upper limbs, trying hard to prevent the irritatting shivers on going up and down his turso. He began to feel the fimiluar sience of sleepiness, he recognize the weight of tieredness on his eyebrows; as he waited for _her_ to walk in. His head fell into his walbaly palm, his body aching for staying so long in the _same_ position.

He let his palm hit the hard, old half-wall, it was obvious pointless to wait, his body was winning. Frustrated that he didn't get the to say '**ya**' or '**o-yasumi nasai**' to an old best friend, WHICH he hasn't seen for a extensive of time, was adding up. Right when Heero tuned to go to his "bed", he indentified the soft footsteps clime up the antique stairway.... 

_TO BECONTINUED..._

**Tanslations**: _(for the people who read this and don't have one idea what the hell I'm saying*^_^*)_

_**arigato~**_thank you

_**ya~**_Hello

_**o-yasui nasi~**_goodnight

**A/N:** So?!?! What do you think!?!? Agian I'm so sorry this is in chapters, please don't **_flame_** me for this. Well I have a question...**When using html, how do you link you're email address on your fic???** If someone could please tell me that would be GREAT!!*^_^*


	2. Midnight Tears

Untitled **__**

*So Far Away*

_Part 2_

By: (*Areida Tokyo

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing _or_ the characters, they are strickly owned by Sunrise and Bandai corporations. I also don't own the song _'So Far Away'_, it belongs to this kick ass band called: Stabbing Westward! *^_~*..._Sorry you guys that I had to put this into chapter's, It would have been tooo long. Like always: **Leave A Review and NO FLAMMING! =^_^=**_

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

_Dedication:_ This is for _Ley_ and everyother person who reviewed ALL my fics! 

(*(*(*(*

These steps were becomming ancient, the graish-bluish paint was chipping away and moss or other small plants were replacing the cracks in the hard material.

Heero's breath was caut in his throat, sweat building up on the rim of his noise and tense jaw; his Perssian Blue eyes widen with apperhension, unsure that it was _her_ that was arriving at any moment. The suspence was driving his mind to the edge of loosing mental and emotional control, making him mad. It's been six, long melancholy months since he saw his dearest, amazing, antediluvian, valued, best gal **tomodachi**. He's known her ince they were four years old. She's also known Adam _just_ as long.

His heart was dashing with anticipation, his eyes craved to see her; his lips dreamed to talk to her, to have those long night, pointless, friendship chit-chat's he had practically every night on the phone. Last _but not least_, his ears wanted nothing more in this universe and beyond, than to hear and listen to that musical, breathtaking voice that was only owened by _one_ person; Relena. She had that kind of uterance that instanly brings joy to the heart and smile to one's face. _She_ was the only girl, **o-tenba**, PERSON in the world who had that unique effect on Heero, she was one-in-a-million!

Heero took one more glance towards the door window, he saw the fimiluar figur standing by the wood, her face only a couple of intch's away from the door. Her head hung low, as if she was ashame of something, Heero mentaly noted her body position and how soaked her clothing was. Long, wet, messy honey-yellow hair fell around the figur's face and over her shoulder's, fractures of hair were twisted together; Heero got a better look of her face. It wasn't the facial apperence he was hopping to see, it looked all stressed out; interweaved with emotions, unable to choose one feeling and exsprece it. But the worst thing of _all_ was her eyes, the deep ocean orbs were spaced out, filled with misery, pain, and confusen. They were a little pink and puffy, he's always been attracted to her eyes, when he felt down and she came jumping towards him, her eyes filled with joy made the world so much better than it really was; he's heart sunk to the botom of his stomach becuase of what he saw. Her lips continued to trimble and quiver, lipsing 'why'. Relena shook her head back and forth in a frastrated act, more tears fell out of her eyes, she bit lip and crunched her fists together, her mouth opened up; but no sounds or words came out. Heero than heard the nob of the door, but the door it self didn't open, she was just playing with the handle.

Everything went silent and he couldn't see her anymore, she was bent over for just a seconed. The door swung open, wind and drips of rain flew in, damping everything it touched. Relena draged her depressing body in and that's when she notice the little white peice of paper on the banaster, she closed the door and pealed it off. After she was done reading the message her head fell back and a groan escaped her mouth. She sounded like the note _just_ brought more problem's. Relena picked up her book bag and a box with something in it. She began to head down stairs to her room, Heero didn't hear the door shut, just the slam of her bag against the wall. Heero followed her, quietly stepping onto each, purple-grayish carpet. Once he was done with the last set of steps, he peared over the corner of the hallway wall. One eye watching closly, making sure nothing regretable would occur.

She watched the velvet, patches of colorful book bag take air and smash agianst her wall, shacking little stuff off the shelf. The blond-head girl set the box down and let out a two-month old Germain Shepered puppy; it had a bandage around it's right, hind leg, he had a nasty fight with a feral cat. She setled it in a basket under the table and closed the navy, blue curtains. She stood up and stared at her reflection on the window, she bit her lip again and was about to yell; when she suddenly had the sience of not being alone. Not very oddly was it that she didn't panic or attact the person that she felt near by, she knew who was. Not only was the feeling recognizable, but also the note read:

'_Honney pie, I'm gone just for awhile. The Yuy's house burnt down a few hours ago. I envited them over since they had no one to stay with. Alisa is at her best friends house, Mr. and Mrs. Yuy are with me. Were going to the insurence company, so they can begin to rebuild their home. Since the weather is wild right now, it might take us some time to get home. Some dinner is on the stove and dessert is in the fridge, take dear sweatheart and I'll see you later._

_P.S~ Heero didn't come with us, he might be on the downstairs couch, be sure to not wake him up. The boy's had a thought day_ ('_I've had a hard day also_' Relena thought as she finished reading)_. Hope you had a nice day at work. Love you~ The MOM*^_~*_

Relena could feel Heero right by the entrence of the door, she felt the space between her and his body closing in. She could immagian his srong chest under his shirt rise and relax after each breath he took in...what the hell was she thinking like _that_ for??!?! She didn't bother to focus on the question, other thoughts preoccupid the one idea. She guess that maybe he was less than an arm lenghth from her back, that didn't stay the same for long. Now he was close, close as if he was a boyfriend and was going to wraped his arms around her waist. She didn't squirm by the thought, she felt comfertable by Heero, she usually isn't like that with guys. She _hates_ it when they treat her like a girl, as if she was every other female around. The ones that giggled at _everything_, Relena is dose that too, but she dosen't laugh at the dumb things people say and do. She also can't stand the feeling of a guys arms encircling her hips, she felt caged, traped. Unable to get up and move, she felt like a stuff toy.

Relena knew that Heero knew that something was wrong, that she was crying...why!?!?! Why she have to cry infront of a boy?!?! But his is Heero were talking about, he would understand, he's only seen her cry once. When they were seven, Relena's Golden-Retriver, pasted away by a dissease. Relena _loved_ that puppy, she wasn't ready to lose her. That was another reason Relena wanted to be a vet, to find cures, so it wouldn't happened again. Relena didn't want another child to lose the best frined one could ever have, espechally if they took care of it so well. He saw her cry and didn't ever once make fun of her because of that, she was so embarresed when he caught her in her room crying her eyes dry. She was just as embarressed as now, she felt her checks warmth become warmer. But that was long ago, she's was younger, she was still learning to be tough like a boy; to not cry in public. She also had a good reason to be sad, for christ sakes she _lost_ a best friend, she's seen guys cry over a lost pet; _that's_ normal, what she was crying over now was...pathetic! It wasn't like she was going to marry the bastard! Anywayz, how long was he awake? Did she wake him up or was he already awake?

Heero stood over her, watching her body twich and tence up once in awhile. He wanted to hold her and try to help her, but he was worried that she might jerk from his touch and shove him away because she was so embaressed. He didn't like seeing her be in so much pain that it allowed tears to fall out, he was going to help her and he _knew_ she needed it more than anything right now. He took in a breath and let one hand fall onto her shoulder.

***But every time that I touch you**

**You feel so far away...***

"Relena..." He whisspered. "Do you need my help?" Her head jest fell, letting strands of hair surround her face.

***And every time that you need me**

**I feel so far away...***

She truned her head half way, so he could only get a glance of her unhappy face. He moved his head a little closer, being careful to not making her uncomfertable. '_Scrue it!_' Heero thought powerfuly, he just decided to take action. He quickly turned her around and shoved her body into his arms, he held furmly, just enough so she wouldn't feel traped. For awile she didn't move, her face barried into his right brest. Her lips trivered, her eyes became wet and tears pilled on the rim of her eyebrows. She continued to fight the earge to cry. "Please Relena, please cry. It's ok, I'm not going to think your weak. Let it out, even on me if it makes you feel better." Heero said as her stroked the top of her head. Still he didn't feel the tears on his shirt, making it damp from the salty wetness. He tried agian. "Lena cry and tell me what's wrong. I wanna help, but I can't if you don't let it out." Heero said in feathery tone. Still nothing happened, what was he going to do?!

***As you lie silently beside me chocking back your tears**

**I wounder if you recognize**

**That silence now defines us...***

"Relena?..." He said, breaking the silence.

She finally spoke,"I don't want to seem like I'm complaning or braging about _my_ problems." Relena said so honestly.

"You know I wouln't think like that. You can tell me _anything_, right?" What came next made Heero's chest hurt. She didn't answer, she just looked up and stared. "Lena you still tell me _everything_?" Again she just looked into his eyes, was she actually holding something back? Has their friendship changed and he didn't know about it? How long has she held back on him? How long has this transformation in their frinedship been going on?! Heero froze and continued to stare back, he was stumped. He actually didn't know what to do, there wasn't much if she wouldn't corroperate with him. He might not have the strength to help, that would be the first.

***Desperately I try to fight this overpowering sense**

**That I may never find**

**The strength to change**

**How hopless we've become***

"Relena.." He mumbled.

"Heero I haven't hold anything back before and I still haven't"

"Than why were you so hesitant to answer?!" He quetioned, cocking one eyebrow as he spoke deeply with curiosity.

"Because I just wanted to see if I was ready to tell anyone about my day, that's all." She said honestly. Heero nodded and asked her to continue. They took a seat onto the small blue and white pladded couch in her room, Relena began to tell her day, just like the old days.

"It started this morning, when I woke up, I was having a diffacult time sleeping last night. I was jerking in my sleep that I jumped so high I fell on the floor and hit my head real hard on the floor, that's how I woke up." Heero was trying his hardest to hold back the laughter, they way he immagin her waiking up was so fuuny. "I sore under my breath and decided to ignore the pain. As I was getting ready for work, Animal (the Russian Blue cat), keeped chewing on my ankle. I quickly began to feed her when I smelt smoke, I spun around and saw that my toaster was spitting out globs of thick, dark gray clouds. I took the toast out, still forgetting about the cat, and it was all black and **kogasu**. I just threw it away and finished feeding Animal, I checked my watch and I was already five minuets late for work and today was supposed to be real...**isogasii**. I decided to forget about it and I ran out to the car, I only had coffie for breakfeast."

"By the time I got to work, not only was I late, but I also forgot my lunch _and_ I didn't have any loose cash. When I got there I explained that my alarm clock wasn't working right, Lillia told me not to worry. Since I've been working so hard and the fact that we've berly begun the day, in other words the _real_ work hasn't began. When lunch time came around, my stomach began to roar so loud that some of the dogs barked everytime I came by. Lillia had a extra sandwitch and drink, she told me...no demanded me to eat it. So I did without a hesitece, after words I remembered tonight I was supposed to do something with Ryan, I asked Lillia if I could get off work early. She said no and that she _really_ needed the help today. Not only was the number of patients growing, but new shipments were comming in. I said ok and called Adam, I told him that I couldn't go and that I was real...**summimaser!** He just began to yell at me and saying all this **kusot**..." Relena's eyes became a little moist when she metioned Adam's name and what he said, Heero noted _all_ of this and every detail. The fact that she just swore in Japanese ment she was real pissed off and hurt, something told Heero that Adam didn't help her day at all. This made Heero's blood flowed quicker, he calmed himself down and waited for Relena to be ready to finish. She continued, "He said that I was always at work and **ore no shitta koto ja nai** about _us_ and that I never have free time anymore and that _all_ care about is my "**yume**". This is all bulshit Heero! I _do_ care about him and I told him that I'm busy for awhile and why I was so packed with work. Would you yell at your _girlfriend_ for being so busy?" She asked, it looked like she was starring at Heero; but she had this far distance look in her eyes and they were filled with emothions. She _was_ confussed and probably felt like she did something wrong.

Heero shoock his head viciously. "Hell no, I would completly understand. And dreams are important in one's life, we need goals." Said Heero wisley and honestly. Relena smiled for the first time and that grin made Heero's heart rise and his chest feel less pain.

Relena tucked her hair behind her ear, looked up, met Heero's gaze once more, and continued."He didn't let me say much and just hung up one me, he sounded real pissed off. I was worried, but if he was going to do something real **baka na** I would have beaten him up good!" Heero nodded, he _knew_ she could do that. "I was dumbfounded for awhile, but I hung up my phone too and went back to work. He didn't help the day much, after are "talk" I kept doing dumb things threw out the day. For example: I would mix the medicien, I would write something wrong on the pets records. I felt so stessed that the animals began to sience my anger and feelings. One dog was already jummpy and when I took him in his room I had a hard time picking him up. Once I did...I guess he felt _more_ nevious around me and he bit me real hard on the arm." Relena took off her jacket and showed her arm, white cloth was wrapped around the wound and a patch of dry blood could be seen. "Lillia fixed it up for me and I was back to work less than a minuet. Before we closed up we had to go to Mr.Berkly's house and help his Chestnut, Querter Horse give birth."

"It was _finally_ closing time, Lillia asked if I could take a Germian Shepered puppy home, of coarse I said yes. At least I had someone with me when I came home. When I left the building the storm began, I had to take my jacket off and put it over the box to keep the pup alive. I dashed toward my car, almost falling, when I got in I was completly soaked! Plus I had mud from Mr.Berkly's farm. The drive home was calm and nice untill Lil' Rascal, the dog, got all restless. I stoped at Edith Moulton Park, I let him out and do his "buisness". Suddenly he ran off into the dark, I chased after him, following the sound of barks and whimpers. I continued to cry out the name I gave him, when I found him I could distinguished the sound of the dog and...and some _other_ sound. I stood there with Lil' Rascal by my side; I was trying to focus my sight on the...moving figure, at first I thought it was some animal, but when the lightning strucked and it's yellow glow filled the park. I saw...I could see the object..." Relena stopped talking, she was whispering when she began telling about the Park scene.

Small, wet crystals sat on the edge of her eyes, after one blink the saturated rocks escaped her indogo eyes and slid down her soft, fair skin. One after another the tears fell, she clenched her chest trying to breath. Heero looked at her in shock, but he didn't wait, he scooped her up in his arms and held her close to his chest. For five minuets she cried, not being able to stop. Heero rocked her back and forth, he could feel the salted tears moist his shirt. Relena gripped his shoulers as she cried out loud in agony. Heero waited patiently, what ever she saw crushed her heart _greatly_. They stayed like this for another five minuets, her crying and him comferting her as much as he could.

***And every time that I touch you**

**You feel so far away...***

What Relena asked next took Heero's breath away. "He-heero what could be...the worst way finding someome you thought you loved, chetting on _you?"_ She asked between whimpers. Heero just stared at her, he wouldn't know, he's never been cheated on before. "Uh...I guess them kissing some other person or them making out." Heero answered. Relena shook her head and shoved out of Heero's warm, damp chest.

"No, the worse...that's what I thought untill what I saw." Heero knew who she was talking about and his eyes began to narrow and turn into slivers, berly being able to see his eyes. Relena's sorrow turned into anger and hatred. "The worst way finding someone you "loved" cheeting on you is: Them in the undercover part of a place fucking someone else till there goddamn ears RING!!!" Relena yelled, her fists turning red as she remembered the scene. She cried even more, "Heeeero I feel so pathetic, I did what I feared."

"What was that?" He asked as he held her again. "I lived in a fantasy, I gave my heart away only to get it crushed. I played my self dumb!" 

"I know how it feels." Was all Heero could say, he looked down at Relena's face, all wet and shinny. She whipped her head away from Heero's facial looks. Relena stood up and stared at her bed, not moving, but just looking. "Uh, Relena what are you up to?" Heero asked, worried that she might do something racinal.

"**chikusho**, I'm going to return the **kusoyaro kusot**! I _want_ him to burn in **jigoku**." She barked out. Relena dove under her bed and took out a box. She began to throw stuff in, CD's, cloths, cards, pitchures, little things; as she was doing all this she still cried. She stopped at her stuff toy net with the animals, she had a goal to collect every animal in stuff form; if it wasn't for Adam she wouldn't have as much, she starred at the cornor with the artificail creatures. NO! She wasn't going to keep _anything_, she grabed a chair and began to throw the toys in a big, black bag. She began to throw more stuff untill she couln't think of a spot with his crap. During all of this Heero watched and waited. Relena went over to her dresser and gazed toward a glass box, on the outside there was a sign; it read: 'Speedy-the-Spot, nickname~Seedo'. In it was a little animal, a '_Rose Hair Tarantula_', Relena gestered her head back and forth, "No. It's an **akanbo** to me. I know he gave her to me, but I'm _not_ letting those filthy hands touch her. The damn Pigfucker can live without Speedo!"

She twirled around and starred at Heero. He was mad, but for once he was going to let Relena show the asshole who he was messing with. "Come, let's go!"

"Go where?!" Asked Heero, "It's midnight if you haven't noticed.

"To _his_ house."Answered Relena, Heero got up and told her he would drive. She wasnt in the mood to fight, so Heero got his way. "Thanks for helping me Heero." She said as the left the parking lot.

***And evey time that you need me**

**I feel so far away,***

Relena told the way to Adam's house, she didn't care if he wasn't there. "Here it is." She said angerly, she turned her head and looked at Heero. He put his head down and didn't say anything. She opened the door, invitting cold rain and wind in, she grabbed the box and bag and headed up the stair to the house. Heero just watched, he wanted to tell her how he felt, but he didn't know if he should tell her now. Anyways he was going to tell her today Adam wasnt good enough for her, plus Quatre told him she was going to break up with him anytime soon; once she wasnt so busy. He thought maybe tonight he could tell her all of this.

***I feel so far away,**

**I feel so far away...**

Relena stood by the entrence of the worst house she ever stood by, water dripping of her cloths, face, and hair. A wabably fist hung over it's desenation, she let if fall with full force. Knok, knock, knock, knock! This would defently wake someone up, she didn't care and didn't mind if she made a scene. The poarch lights turned on, putting a spot light on Relena, she heared the sound of locks being unlocked, the door cracked open and a tiered like face peared through. "Yes?" It asked in a whissper.....

_TO BECONTINUED..._

**__****Translations**:(just incase *you* have no idea what i was saying*-_-*;;)

**_tomodoachi~_**friend

**_o-tenba~_**tomboy

**__****kogasu~**burt

_**isogasii~**_busy

_**summimaser~**_sorry!

_**kusot~**_shit

**_ore no shitta koto ja nai~_**I don't give a damn

_**yume~**_dream

_**baka na~**_dumb

_**chikusho~**_Hell! (also used as the place)

**_kusoyaro~_**bastard

_**akanbo~**_ baby

**A/N:** I can't tell you guys how sorry I am about this...::_blushes_:: just please don't hate and flame me. At least for the first time all the chapter's are done*^_^* Just leave a review, even if it's small. I swear I didn't know it would be this long...sorry again and arigato for being so nice*-_-*


	3. Lost and Found(Epilog)

Untitled **__**

*So Far Away*

_Part 3_

By: (*Areida Tokyo

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing _or_ the characters, they are strickly owned by Sunrise and Bandai corporations. I also don't own the song _'So Far Away'_, it belongs to this kick ass band called: Stabbing Westward! *^_~*..._**Plz. Leave A Review and NO FLAMMING! =^_^=**_

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

_Dedication:_ This for everyone who were nice about this! **Arigato**!=^_^= 

(*(*(*(*

"Yes?" It asked in a whissper

"It's Relena, I'm here..." The door swong opened and a cheerful face looked at her. "Relena!" The voice cheered, a huge smile glued on his voice, it made her think of Duo; Relena nodded. It was Mark, the older brother of Adam.

"Well I'm so glad to see you. I haven't seen you for..." Mark stopped and noticed the pinkness of her eyes and how wet she was. "Oh my, I apologies, I forgot my maners. Come in you must be frezzing."

"No thanks, I'm here for Adam."

"Of coarse you are!" Marked teased, Relena put on a fake smile. She wasnt in the mood for joy. Mark turned around and yelled with full volume for Adam. "Adam get your ass down here, Lena is here to see YOU!!!" Once he was done yelling the order, he turned his attentions towards Relena again. "I was wondering, are you ok? Your eyes..." Before he could finish what he was going to say and Relena could answer Adam bounced in. Adam was a tall, well built boy. He had short, slightly curly, brown hair and brown eyes. When he saw Relena he smiled, as if he completly forgot about the fight they had on the phone. He walked toward her noticing the bag and box. He was stiil smilling and was about to peck her on the lips, well when he did that she let _all_ her anger out. 

_POW!_

Relena allowed her fist to hit the freakes face, making him fly. Adam landed hard on floor and all Mark could do was look dumfounded with a smile. Adam stood up with his hand covering his broken noise. "What the fuck was that for BITCH!??!"

"What the fuck was that for!?!?! Hmmmm, not lets think dumbass! What would piss me off enough to beat the shit out of YOU!?!" She questioned, Adam didn't say anything, he just glared at her. "Yea Adam that!"

"What did he do?" Mark asked, he liked Relena and was sorta protective of her.

"Shut UP MARK! This ain't your busniess!" Yelled Adam. "It is now bro.!"

"You lil' pigfucker of a brother was cheating on me, he was having an one night stand! I caught him tonight in the park riding a girl like some horny cowboy!" Adam looked at Mark who was full of anger, Relena continued. " I've know you _all_ my life, you knew that I had a diffacult time trusting people, you said that you've loved me since we were in 8th grade; and you _promised_ to NEVER hurt me and break my trust. You said all that shit and I believed you, I gave you a _chance_ and you lost it! You've also lost my friendship with you AND my trust. Here's your shit Adam and I _never_ wanna see you again, you sleizbag." Relena sneered, she threw the stuff at him, giving him a papercut and almost pushing him over again. But before she left she kneed him so hard that it probably gave some damage. "Now _it_ wont work!" Relena hissed between her teeth. And with that she turned her heel and left. She heard Adam cought and ask for a secound chance, she just turned around and flipped him off. When she got in the car Heero had a proud grin on his face, she looked a little better after doing all of that. She knew that Mark would finish her work.

On there way home, Relena just starred out of the car window, looking at the rain drops and her reflection. She still looked depressed, which made since. Heero decided to take the long way home, so they could just have a calm ride back. More tears were released out of her eyes, she's never cried this much, but she wasn't crying like everyone else when they brake up or are cheated on; she was depressed by the fact that she played her self like a fool and lived in a romantic fantasy. The ride was long and quiet, Heero _really_ wanted to say something, but nothing came up to mind.

***We need to find a way break this silence...**

**We need to find a way to break this silence...**

**We need to find a way to break this silence that's between us**

"Relena!" Heero said quietly, but it was obveous she was deep in though, no wounder it was so still and quiet. He tried agian, but louder this time. "Relena." Louder,"Relena". Louder, "RELENA!"

***So l scream your name,**

**So I scream your name,**

**So I scream your name,**

**So I scream you name***

Relena blinked a couple times and looked around. "**Hn?**"

"Were home."Heero answered, Relena just gazed at him for while; she looked dead, lost of color on her face. Heero unbuckled his seatbelt and scooted over. "Relena were home. Do you want to stay in the car for awhile?" He asked as he wrapped one arm around her waist, just like he did with his little sister when their house was on fire. Relena nodded, Heero scooted in closer so she could feel warm and comfetable, he removed some hair that fell over her eyes and face; gently stroaking her cheeck. She didn't budge, she just closed her eyes. It felt so good to be near him, how she wished she was with him instead of Adam, they would have saved lots of pain and crying. Relena swallowed and cuddled deeper into Heero's arms.

***But everytime I touch you**

**You feel so far away...**

**And every time that you need me**

**I feel so far away...**

The two gazed into eachother's eyes while the held eachother, the passion growing between eachother. The two shades of blue eyes intertwined, lost, unsure what gose around. The only sound was the rain hitting the car and rough breathing of the two, Relena glidded one hand down Heero's cheeck feeling the skin texture. Heero slightly pured and let his cheeck fall into Relena's small hand, his eyes closing than opening again, full of love and carring. He's always loved her since they were four, he just held it in too long, worried if he would loose his close friendship between Relena. She moved her face towards his, closing the gap between their lips. Her soft, moist skin tinderly touching his mouth, she pored everything out of her soul and hear. She wasn't affraid to give her heart to him, she trusted him and _loved_ him. _This_ was true love, she already experenced teenage love and lived in a fantasy world; she knew what she was feeling was the true thing this time. When her lips were so close to his, he backed away.

***And every time that you reach out**

**You feel me pull away***

Heero saw the confused looked in her eyes and it hurt him to advoid her tinder touch. He's dreamt this moment over and over and once it happened he backs out. He scooted away from her, looking away from her hurt face, this was hard, but it might be right to do. "Why?" Relena asked, sadness and dissapointmeant in her voice.

Heero didn't say anything, he just looked at her, she starred back. It was pure silence, the rain stopped and their breathing was back to normal. The two left the car and walked into the dark, quiet house, not even saying a word to eachother. Relena walked into her room and Heero into his. Dead silence hoovered over the hallway that was splitting the two. 

Relena shut the door and slid down onto the floor, noiseless sobs of cries escaped her mouth. She _did_ love him and she knew he loved her, but why was he holding back? Relena got up and opened the door to head to bathroom to wash up, but when the door wasn't blocking her view anymore she saw Heero standing under the frame of _his_ door, starring at her as if she was prey. His dark, chocolate bangs covering his eyes that had the _true_ feelings revealed

Before Relena could ask if he needed to use the bathroom before her, he rushed toward her, wrapping his arms around her body. Not like before when he was comferting her, he was holding her different. One hand on the back of her head, cupping the sweet, golden hair and the other arm encurcling her lower back. She looked down, not daring to look at him. "Why are holding back Heero?" She questioned.

"Because I wanted to make sure I wasnt taking advantage of you." Heero answered flatly. He gently kissed the side of her face that was exsposed to him.

***And everytime I touch you,***

Relena allowed more of her face to be touched by his kisses

***touch you***

He never planted a kiss on her lips, he wanted to see if she _really_ wanted this. So he layed kisses across her jaw line and nipping the earlobe. He heard her groan, but still he was unsure if she was ready.

***touch you**

**You feel so far away.***

Relena looked up into his eyes, he could tell it was ok to go on and that she _did_ want him. She wasnt going to regret this. Heero smilled along with Relena and with that he beared his mouth into her's, driving his tongue between her lips. He held her closer and tighter, she comed his hair with her free hand; their kisses became deeper and more wanting than before. He scooped her up and closed her bedroom door.

There the two didn't feel so distant from eachother, finally understanding one another...

_The End_

**Tanslations**: _(for the people who read this and don't have one idea what the hell I'm saying*^_^*)_

**_arigato~_**thank you

**_hn?~_**what?

**A/N:** Sorry once more! What do you think!?!? Too long I know,::_sighs_:: it's my detail disorder, I can't help but put lots of detail in my writtings or... ANYTHING artistic *-_-*;; _Now about my other fic. out and the ones comming_...: For the people who have been reading '_Will She Ever Trust Me?_', I'm sorry I haven't gotten the last part out, I'm having a minnor writers block and I don't know how long it will last. That's why I submit this one, it kept comming back in my mind, and i _had_ to type it up before it went away! So actually I don't know when it will be posted and since school started today AND i'm looking for a job; this brings fresh problems keeping my writting posted, but that dosen't mean I'm finsish writting _forever_! All the spear time that crosses my path I'll take advantage of it! Now with other ideas...watch out more 1XR on the way, plus other gundam boy and maybe some Fushigi Yuugi, CCS stories*^_^* Thanx for your time and I hope you enjoyed the story, like always... **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW** and **NO FLAMMING!!** I work real hard on this, I mean this was a written one; I've been jotting in down in pen since the begining of last June! Arigato for your understanding =^_^=

**QUESTIONS? COMMENTS? OR HELL WITH IT YOU NEED SOME ONE TO TALK TO?~** e-mail me at Yildlife4@aol.com, Well I have a question...**When using html, how do you link you're email address on your fic???** If someone could please tell me that would be GREAT!!*^_^*

(*Areida Tokyo


End file.
